Aizen's Pet
by White Wolf Prince
Summary: Ichigo Has Been Kidnapped And Taken To Huco Mundo


**Aizen's Pet**

Summary:

A week after the three captains left soul society and Ichigo and his friends left to go back to the human world Ichigo was kidnapped by Aizen and brought to Heuco Mundo. Everybody thought that he wanted Ichigo's power so they formed a search party and went after them but they would find a surprise waiting for them.

Chapter 1

Ichigo was lying in a small room unconscious he had been knocked out by Ulqurria and Grimmjow and was brought to Heuco Mundo. He was chained to the wall by his neck, hands and legs which couldn't have been very comfortable for him.

It wasn't very long before he woke up and found himself in this situation, he tried to move but his movements were limited and he uttered a few chosen swear words. A few hours went by and the door opened to reveal a younger looking hollow with long darkhair and dark purple eyes.

He asked her what the hell had happened but she stood quietly at the entrance for a few seconds and then walked into the room, she studied him for a few more seconds and then walked up to him. She told him that Aizen wished to see him and that if he tried anything funny she would kill him, so she untied the chains and brought him to his feet and made him walk in front of her to the throne room in which Aizen was waiting for him.As he was lead to the throne room Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the hole place was white and thought that it needed some colour to it. He was kicked into the room by the young hollow and she made him walk towards a figure that was waiting for them. He was ogled at by the other hollow and espada that were there and it felt like he was walking through a very long tunnel.

Aizen smiled and motioned for the younger hollow to come to him, she did as she was told and stood by his side while the other two captains Gin and Tousan stood at the back of him." I suppose that I should tell you the name of this young arrancar that brought you here to my throne room, her name is Rivera second in command to me and she obeys without question"

Ichigo didn't really care who or what she was he just wanted to know why the hell thay had brought him here for and for that Aizen smiled and told all the other arrancar and hollows to leave except Gin, Tousan, and Rivera.

He walked from his throne down to Ichigo who tried to back away but was quickly held by Rivera. Aizen was suddenly stood in front of Ichigo and smiled at the sight of him and he then whispered in his ear only loud enough for him to hear "you are mine now Ichigo kurosaki, my pet".

Ichigo's eyes went wide he wasn't going to be forced to obey someone and he didn't like being called pet so he tried to get out his anger by trying to kick Aizen but failed as Rivera held him down .

"I WILL BE NO SUCH THING, YOU WONT GET MY POWERS"

"Well lets see shall we, you will come to my room tonight I have everything planned out"

He got from his crouching position and walked away.

Ichigo was lead back to his room by Rivera and the other two captains who walked far behind seemingly afraid of her. She shoved him into the room and told him to wear an Arrancar uniform that was folded in the corner. Then she walked out and bolted the door closed so he couldn't escape.

Ichigo was frustrated no skip that he was mad they had been able to catch him cause he was unguarded there had been no warnings and they knocked him out while he was sleeping and he didn't want to put the stupid arrancar thing on it would clash with his image. But he did it anyway cause if he didn't he thought he would get a beaten from the hollow girl. The clothes were of a long white jacket that was open all the way down and the pants just like jeans but had been cut down both sides.

He didn't know what time it was when Rivera came and opened the door to take him to Aizen but judging from the dark sky outside his small window it was probably midnight.She dragged him along to her masters room and shoved him in locked the door and stood guard.

He looked around the room and found that there was nothing really in it only a giant four poster bead a mirror and some drawers but didn't see Aizen anywhere.He jumped when he heard a voice calling him.

"This way kurosaki Ichigo come over hear to me"

He walked over to the bed where he heard the noise coming from but found no-one there but he was then grabbed from behind rather softly and when he was turned around he was face to face with Aizen.

"Teme""That is no way to speak to your master is it now Ichigo, now I want you to say Aizen Sama from now on""You wont get me to say anything to you I'm not your servant""Of course your not my servant, you're my toy to do as I wish and once I am done breaking you, you will call me Aizen sama"

He pushed Ichigo onto the bed and tied his hands onto the bed rails and then tied his legs to the bottom of it Ichigo was in shock cause of what he was doing and he tried to struggle but failed.

It was useless to escape and Aizen new that he smiled down at his new toy and whispered seductively in Ichigo's ear.

"You are mine now and I will have what I want"

He kissed Ichigo on the lips and then made him open his mouth. His tongue played with every part of his mouth that he could touch he then opened his jacket and liked and sucked on his neck. He could hear gasps coming from Ichigo and he new that he was enjoying it. He then decided to go all the way down to his nipples and he started to suck on them he could hear moans and groans "s stop don't"

"I know that you are enjoying this my pet and this is how I am going to break you so just relax"

He continued until he was down at the jeans or trousers and unzipped them.

"well it seems that you go commando and what is this your hard well it seems your body really wants me doesn't it"He fiddled with Ichigo's balls and he heard gasps and then he jerked into Aizen's grip "say my name and I will give you what you want"

"nn no I I want g get of"

Aizen then started to stroke him hard and rough making him moan then he clamped his mouth on his dick and started sucking moving his head up and down Ichigo couldn't take it.

"A Aizen"

" Aizen What"

Aizen knew that he had nearly broken his new pet and he was close to the edge he hadn't even filled him with his own wonderful juices and Ichigo was already about to cum.

"wait my pet now is not the time we are not done yet"

He stripped Ichigo of all that he was wearing and looked down at the sexy body just laid out for him to ravish without waiting for any answer from Ichigo he stuck his own dick at Ichigo's entrance and reached inside there was a cry from Ichigo but Aizen didn't care and he trusted in and out faster and faster making Ichigo finally say Aizen sama but he didn't stop.

" I want you cum for me" he trusted in and out and he then pumped Ichigo's own dick making him moan out in pleasure and ride up into Aizen's hands.

He finally cumed into his masters hands for which he smiled and gave one last thrust which made him cum again he let himself out of Ichigo and pulled the covers over him.

"Lets see what your friends think of you now that you are mine"

Just then there was a explosion which rocked the building he smiled back at his pet and left.


End file.
